Une nouvelle vie
by MissGranger74
Summary: Hermione n'a pas passé le meilleur des étés, ses parents ont été tuer par des mangemorts et tout un tas d'autres choses lui sont tombé dessus, elle retourne à Poudlard en aillant aucune envie de revoir personne, surtout pas Lui, et pourtant...
1. Un été difficile

Tout les personnages sont à JKR.

Un grand merci à ma béta qui à une fois de plus corriger mes fautes et voilà ma nouvelle histoire, m'enfin je devrai plutot dire ma première histoire et oui il s'agit de la toute première fic que j'ai écrite Elle est fini mais je posterai surment que 2 fois par semaine le week end et le mercredi, je vais essayé tous les deux jours mais je promet rien car il faut aussi laisser le temps à ma béta de corriger

Voilà gros kiss à tous et pis laisser une petite review sa prend pas beaucoup de temps et sa coute rien mais sa fait toujours plaisir et pis sa permet d'avoir votre avis

Résumer: Hermione n'a pas passé le meilleur des étés, ses parents ont été tuer par des mangemorts et tout un tas d'autres choses lui sont tombé dessus, elle retourne à Poudlard en aillant aucune envie de revoir personne, surtout pas Lui, et pourtant...

* * *

Un été difficile :

Seule dans un coin de sa chambre, une jeune fille reste dans le noir, elle se demande pourquoi, pourquoi elle, qu'a t-elle donc fait de plus que les autres… Elle ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais.

Cette jeune fille c'était Hermione Granger. Elle, qui avant était pleine de vie et heureuse, n'était plus que le reflet de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé a personne, non pas qu'ils ne comprendraient pas mais elle se sentait déjà assez sale pour que cela s'ébruite et se sache.

Et dire que le lendemain elle devrait retourner à Poudlard. Elle retrouvera Ron et Harry mais malgré qu'ils soient ses meilleurs amis, ils ne la comprenaient pas, trop occupés par leurs problèmes. Oui, bien sûr Harry devait trouver et détruire les Horcruxes et ensuite tuer Voldemort et Ron voulait absolument l'aidé mais ils auraient au moins pu faire un peu attention a elle. Même si elle aussi voulait aider Harry, elle était souvent un peu exclue des garçons alors se sentant délaissée, elle partait, et maintenant elle ne pouvait compter plus que sur elle-même.

Avant il y avait Dumbledore à qui elle se confiait souvent, comme un second père, il la conseillait, mais il avait été tué au début de l'été dernier par leur traître d'ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, qu'elle s'était jurée de tuer la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait.

Après cette mort qui l'avait beaucoup marquée, les vacances d'été avaient commencées, au début elle avait écrit à Ron et Harry pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient en mission pour retrouver un Horcruxe puis lui avait demandé de ne pas leur écrire à nouveau car ils avaient peur que leurs lettres soit interceptées. Blessée du fait qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'elle leur écrive, mais surtout vexée qu'ils soient partis en mission sans elle et sans la mettre au courant, elle avait rompu tout contact avec eux.

Puis vers la moitié de l'été alors qu'elle était en camp de vacances pour une semaine, ses parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts pour une raison inconnue. Alors, elle était rentrée chez elle, avait fait son sac et elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait traîné dans les rues, s'était forgée un nouveau caractère puis un soir où elle traînait dans un quartier pauvre, il était arrivé et avait refait basculé sa vie, elle qui était devenue si forte dans la rue, se retrouvait à nouveau faible.

Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer chez elle, là elle avait fermé la porte a double tour et s'était coupée du monde extérieur, cela depuis un mois maintenant, mais demain elle devrait prendre de nouveau le chemin de la Voie 9 ¾ pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Elle avait reçu une lettre, il y a 15 jours lui disant qu'elle devait s'y rendre, lui indiquant la liste des fournitures qu'elle commanda par correspondance pour éviter les autres, enfin la lettre précisait qu'elle était nommée Préfète en chef et qu'elle devrait donc se rendre dans un compartiment spécial dans le train. Cela d'un coté la rassurait car au moins elle pourrait éviter les autres mais d'un autre côté la mettait mal a l'aise car elle devrait rester tout le voyage avec son homologue masculin et elle évitait encore plus le contact des hommes que celui des autres. Une heure après avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard, Hermione avait reçu une lettre de ses « amis » lui annonçant qu'ils avaient détruit 3 Horcruxes pendant les vacances, qu'ils se rendaient eux aussi a Poudlard et qu'Harry avait été nommé préfet de gryffondor pour la remplacer.

Plus que quelques heures et elle retrouverait le monde extérieur, déjà le jour se levait, il lui fallait préparé sa valise car dans 2h au maximum elle devrait partir pour ne pas rater son train. Aurait-elle la force d'affronter les autres après 1 mois d'isolement ? Voilà la question qu'elle se posait. Au moins une chose la rassurait elle pourrait transplaner jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ et n'aurait pas a affronter les rue moldues. « 9h30 ça y est, c'est l'heure, il faut partir, un peu de courage ma grande. » Dans un petit ''Pop'' elle disparue pour rejoindre le quai du Poudlard Express, une nouvelle année commençait…

* * *

A mercredi ou mardi pour la suite et espèrent que se début vous plaise

Désolé je vais être en retard pour la suite j'ai oublié de demander à ma béta où elle en était car je bosse en priorité sur mon Drarry et que celle ci est déjà toute écrite c'est pas pareil M'enfin si jamais je posterai le chapitre avec les fautes demain et je modifierai tout cela plus tard

Kissous


	2. Chapitre 2

Yes réussi a publier dans les temps merki a ma béta d'avoir corriger mes fotes et bonne nuit a tous jvé me coucher

* * *

Première dispute:

« Ouf! Je suis arrivée dans un coin sombre, ho la y'a trop de monde ici j'ai la tête qui tourne… Inspire… expire… inspire… expire… aller Hermione calme toi c'est pas sorcier tu rentres dans la gare le sourire aux lèvres et tu fais semblant, ça t'évitera les questions inutiles… »

C'est ainsi un sourire éclatant et un visage joyeux qu'Hermione se révéla au reste de la gare car elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient son mal être, elle avait horreur d'attirer la pitié et elle ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Elle repéra tout de suite Harry et Ron grâce aux cheveux roux si remarquable de son ''ami''.

« Harry, Ron je vous retrouve enfin, vous m'avez tellement manquée » prononça Hermione avec un ton qui malgré ses efforts sonnait faux. Mais ses deux amis ne s'en rendirent pas compte et se contentèrent de la serrer dans leur bras en lui disant qu'elle aussi leur avait manqué.

« Alors Mione quoi de neuf ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? _Questionna Ron._

-Si tu exclus le fait que mes soi-disant meilleurs amis m'ont exclue de leurs projets en me faisant comprendre que mes lettres à leur adresse gênaient leur plan, que mes parents sont morts tués par des Mangemorts, que j'étais seule pour leur enterrement, que suite à ça, j'ai vécu seule livrée à moi-même et je passe le reste ce serait trop long à lister, Oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances ! » Déclara Hermione la voie emplie de rage.

Bien sur elle n'avait pas voulu leur faire partager son été quelque peu mouvementé mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle quand Ron, avec un ton aussi léger, avait demandé si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées. Devant le silence de ses deux compagnons qui avaient été sidéré par la soudaine rébellion d'Hermione et les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés sans qu'ils sans rendent compte, et d'après ce qu'elle leur avait dit, ce n'était pas là tout ce qui s'était passé de mal dans sa vie. Hermione quant a elle profita de ce silence pour s'éclipser en prétextant, ce qui était vrai, qu'elle devait se rendre dans le wagon des préfets en chef et qu'elle les retrouverait au dîner.

Hermione pénétrait 5 minutes plus tard dans le fameux wagon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de son homologue masculin qui serait, elle le savait, aussi son colocataire pour l'année à venir. Elle se demandait qui serait le mystérieux élève qui allait en quelques sortes partager sa vie pour 1 an. Elle patienta sachant que le moment qu'elle attendait n'aurait lieu que minimum un quart d'heure plus tard, lors du départ du train. Alors elle balaya le compartiment du regard, elle pu voir qu'il était plus spacieux et plus luxueux que les autres compartiments du train, même celui des préfets n'était pas si beau. Puis elle remarqua un journal posé sur la banquette opposée à celle où elle se trouvait. Donc elle se leva, ramassa le journal, retourna s'asseoir et elle se mit à lire. C'était un journal qui datait du milieu de l'été. Elle lu l'article principal qui faisait la une et qui avait attiré son attention.

_L'héritier Malfoy innocenté par le jeune Potter_

_Alors qu'il finissait sa 6éme année à Poudlard le jeune Drago Malfoy, fils unique de Lucius Malfoy Mangemort, bras droit de vous savez qui, était présent au sommet de la plus haute tour du château lors de la mort de son directeur Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup l'accusait d'être l'auteur de cet odieux crime, mais le jeune Potter qui, on ne sait comment, sait exactement ce qui s'est passé en haut de cette grande tour a défendu le jeune Malfoy à corps et à cris en jurant sur sa propre vie que le serpendard n'était en rien dans la mort du très regretté Directeur de Poudlard. Selon Potter, c'est Severus Rogue professeur de potion à Poudlard qui aurait tuer Dumbledore alors que M.Malfoy junior avait refusé de le faire. Les preuves s'accumulent contre M.Rogue : c'est un '' ancien'' partisan de vous savez qui, il a également mystérieusement disparu en même temps que le jeune Malfoy après la mort de Dumbledore. Le jeune Malfoy étant innocenté, ayant changé de camp et rejoint le très secret « Ordre du Phœnix » fera sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre comme il l'aurait fait si rien de toute cette histoire n'était arrivée…_

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui, frustrée que même Harry ne l'ait pas mis au courant de cela, froissa et jeta le journal à l'autre bout du compartiment. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement « _encore une année avec l'autre fouine, il a pas intérêt de me chercher sinon il va le regretter amèrement, je ne me laisserai pas faire par cette sale petite fouine surtout après l'été que je viens de passer, attention à toi Malfoy… »_

Perdue dans ses réflexions Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et soudain la locomotive du train siffla et les roues rentrèrent enfin en mouvement. Elle n'eut alors plus qu'à patienter 5 minutes avant de voir la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Elle allait enfin connaître son homologue masculin…

* * *

Une petite review pliz? (yeux de chat potté tro chouki) 


	3. Confrontation et trêve de guerre:

Tous les perso sont à JKR 

Et voilà la suite de ma fic en espérent qu'elle vous plaise

* * *

Confrontation et trêve de guerre :

La première personne qu'Hermione vit n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait, il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall mais avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'un jeune homme la suivait, on aurait dit qu'il se cachait derrière elle pour ne pas affronter la jeune gryffondor.

« Monsieur Malfoy avancez je vous pris et allez vous asseoir à côté de miss Granger que nous puissions commencer la réunion des préfets en chef. Donc Miss Granger comme vous pouvez le remarquer le jeune Malfoy sera votre homologue masculin et… » Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer Hermione la coupa,

« NON MAIS DITES-MOI QUE JE REVE !!! PROFESSEUR METTEZ QUI VOUS VOULEZ COMME PREFET EN CHEF MAIS PAS LUI !!!Hurla telle.

-Ho la ferme Granger si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir habiter avec toi pour une année tu te trompes. Répondit Drago avant que le professeur McGonagall ait le temps de répondre quelques choses.

-JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER LA FOUINE !!! ET PUIS…

-Calmez vous Miss Granger ! Et arrêtez d'insulter Monsieur Malfoy, il a changé pendant ses vacances et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé que ce soit vous deux les préfets en chef mais le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a remis une lettre en début d'année dernière sentant qu'il se faisait de plus en plus faible, il redoutait sa mort et cette lettre précise que s'il mourait avant que vous n'entriez en 7ème année que je devais, si vous étiez encore à l'école, vous nommez tous les deux préfets en chef. » La coupa McGonagall.

« Bon calme-toi Hermione si c'est Dumbledore qui a voulu ça c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, et puis après tout il a peut être vraiment changé… Non mais attend tu parles de la Fouine là, il peut pas avoir changé ! »

« Alors Miss Granger, pouvons nous commencer cette réunion ? _questionna McGonagall_

-Oui professeur on peut commencer. _Répondit-elle sur un ton méchant._

-Et vous Monsieur Malfoy êtes vous prêt ? _Demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé._

-Hum Hum. »_ Fut sa seule réponse._

McGonagall leur expliqua leurs rôles de préfets en chef, leur tour de garde la nuit, leur responsabilité par rapport aux autres élèves et tout ce qui touchait aux préfets en chef.

Puis elle partit en leur demandant d'éviter de se tuer l'un l'autre avant la fin du trajet.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit Hermione se leva baguette en main et elle se plaça au milieu du wagon face à Malfoy. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste ou qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot, Malfoy la regarda apeuré et il lança d'une voix dans laquelle on distinguait une peur certaine :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger !

-Je me protége de toi :**aparéto ridos ! **»

Et un rideau apparut au milieu du compartiment séparant ainsi les deux jeunes gens. Hermione passa la tête du côté de Malfoy et elle lui dit :

« Ca c'est ton côté, là où je suis c'est le mien t'as pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que passer ta sale tête de sang pur de mon côté sinon tu vas le regretter !

-C'est une menace Miss je sais tout ?

-Parfaitement la fouine !

-Bien !

-Bien. »

Sur ce Hermione retourna de son côté et elle ferma le rideau d'un coup sec. Elle espérait que Malfoy ne l'embêterait pas car elle n'était pas d'humeur. Une année à cohabiter avec une fouine ne la réjouissait pas. Le voyage continua dans un silence de mort quand une demi-heure après la menace d'Hermione, Malfoy de l'autre côté du rideau se décida à briser ce silence :

« J'ai changé tu sais…

-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? _Dit-elle méchamment._

-Rien ou si peut-être le fait que j'ai décidé de rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans ce wagon, et que depuis que j'ai commencé à parler je ne t'ai pas parlé sur un ton méchant comme toi tu la fais et que je ne t'ai pas insulté… _répondit-il simplement._

-Mouais pas faux mais ça prouve rien…

-Si, ma bonne foi sur le traité de paix que je veux te proposer…

-Quel traité ? _Demanda-t-elle plus qu'intriguée._

-Ben j'en ai marre que l'on se bouffe la gueule tout le temps à cause d'une histoire de sang, surtout que je me suis aperçu qu'en fin de compte rien ne nous différencie nous somme tous des êtres humains…

-Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives ! _Le coupa t'elle._

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait ! _dit-il_

-Attend je rêve tu m'as dit ''s'il te plait'' ?

-Et oui ça fait partie de la trêve, bon je peux finir alors ?

-Bien sur vas-y.

-Donc je voudrais qu'on arrête de s'insulter, sans pour autant être amis bien sûr, on arrête de se bouffer la gueule et on garde notre haine pour nos vrais ennemis : Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Mouais pourquoi pas ça pourrait être sympa.

-D'accord alors.

-Ouais d'acc

-Bien.

-Bien. »

Alors pour la première fois de leur vie ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc et joyeux ensemble.

* * *

Review?...


	4. Révélation et étrange rapprochement

Tout les perso sont à JKR.

Me revoici avec la suite de ma fic, en espérent qu'elle vous plaise. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews sa ma fait plaisir. Et un grand merci aussi à ma béta qui fait la chasse à toutes mes vilaines fautes...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Révélation et étrange rapprochement :

« C'est bizarre… _déclara Hermione de son côté du rideau_

-De quoi, être ''amis'' ? _questionna Drago_

-Non, rire, j'avais perdu l'habitude… _répondit Hermione sans réfléchir perdue dans ses pensées._

-Tes parents ? _proposa Drago_

-Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, _soupira-t-elle,_ Mais attend comment sais-tu pour mes parents ? _demanda-t-elle sortant brusquement de ses pensées_

-Et bien… heu… En fait… heu… _hésita-t-il visiblement mal a l'aise_

-En fait quoi ?!? Crache le morceau bordel ! _Ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant rageusement le rideau._

-C'est en partie ma faute s'ils sont morts. _Dit-il d'une voix honteuse en baissant les yeux_.

-QUOI !!! COMMENT !!! _Hurla-t-elle prête à se jeter sur lui pour le tuer._

- Cela s'est passé la nuit où j'ai quitté le rang des Mangemorts. Je leur ai fait faux bond non loin de ton quartier, bien sûr je ne le savais pas, Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié et ils ont fait une descente meurtrière dans le quartier Moldu le plus proche puis ils ont jeté tous les cadavres dans la rue. La presse Moldue a fait passé cela pour une fusillade entre deux clans terroristes faisant effet dans la région. Puis ils ont dressé un mémorial aux victimes et je suis allé y déposer des fleurs et lire le nom des gens morts par ma faute, et là, j'ai vu le nom de tes parents. Je suis désolé. » Raconta Drago d'une voix triste qui laissait bien transparaître qu'il se sentait coupable.

Mais cela n'attendrit pas Hermione qui se jeta sur lui pour lui administrer un crochet du droit digne des plus grand boxeurs. Mais soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à califourchon sur Drago. Alors, elle se mit à paniquer et elle voulu s'éloigner le plus possible du Serpentard, mais dès que Drago remarqua son hésitation il renversa Hermione de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui se retrouva sur elle. Alors à ce moment, elle paniqua complètement, fondit en larmes et supplia le Serpentard de la lâcher. Celui ci surpris par sa réaction la lâcha immédiatement et elle courut de son côté du rideau le fermant derrière elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenées à elle sur la banquette et elle continua à sangloter sans parvenir à se calmer, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rester seule. Mais le Serpentard se trouvant de l'autre côté du rideau en avait décidé autrement. Sans bruit il se dirigea du côté du rideau où se trouvait la gryffondor et il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence à ses côtés.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy ! _Cracha-t-elle._

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car je sais pourquoi tu pleures.

-Cela m'étonnerait Malfoy, à moins que tu ne sois encore la cause d'un de mes malheurs.

-Non, je ne suis pas responsable mais je sais que tu t'es fait violer.

-Que ? Comment ?

-Tes réactions, ma sœur avait les mêmes après avoir été violée.

-T'as une sœur toi ?

-J'avais, serait plus juste.

-Elle est morte ?

-Ouais.

-Comment ?

-Suicide

-A cause de…

-Pas seulement.

-Pourquoi on n'en a jamais entendu parler ?

-C'était une cracmol. Une honte pour la famille Malfoy, comme disait mon père. Il la traitait pire que si elle avait été une bouse de vache, il l'a frappait, l'insultait et interdisait à ma mère et à moi de lui porter de l'affection. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de le faire en cachette. Puis un jour un ''ami'' de mon père est venu a la maison et il l'a… Cela a été la goutte d'eau et on la retrouvé un matin pendue à son lustre.

-Oh mon dieu, ça a dû être horrible pour toi.

-J'ai survécu… »

A présent tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Mais Hermione ne supportait pas de voir une telle souffrance dans ses yeux alors, avec la plus grande douceur possible elle essuya ses larmes du bout de doigts. Surpris mais touché du geste de la gryffondor Drago lui murmura un merci puis avec une grande délicatesse il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras bien décider à faire cesser ses pleurs. Bien qu'étonnée Hermione se laissa aller à cette étreinte protectrice. Peu à peu ses pleurs diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter, alors, épuisée par tant d'événements, elle s'endormit bien au chaud dans les bras de son nouvel ami. Drago lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie, sourit puis il s'endormit aussi, calmé par la douce chaleur émanant du corps de la jeune gryffondor qui dormait à présent profondément.

C'est ainsi enlacés qu'ils finirent leur voyage dormant d'un sommeil serein pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Review? 


	5. Début d’une nouvelle amitié

Je suis désolé, désolé et encore désolé! Je suis en retard de 3 jours! J'avais que je posterai mercredi et nous voilà samedi sans que j'ai posté! Enfin j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le faire! Bon d'accord j'avoue j'ai eu le temps mais j'ai posté pour mon autre fic (Drarry) et je pensé avoir le temps de posté aussi pour celle ci mais malheureusement j'ai pas pu!

Enfin je vais me faire pardonner en postant 2 chapitres donc voili voilou bonne lecture à tous et merci à ma béta de traquer avec avidité mes fautes.

* * *

Début d'une nouvelle amitié :

Hermione se réveilla quand le train s'ébranla à son entrée en gare. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mis sa robe de sorcière, mais quand elle voulut se relever elle s'aperçut que deux bras forts et musclés l'entouraient. Alors les événements de la journée lui revenant en mémoire elle se tourna vers un Drago endormi.

« Non, mais c'est qu'il est mignon notre petit serpent quand il dort, on dirait un ange. Oui, c'est ça c'est mon petit ange blond, déchu sur terre pour effacer mes larmes et mes peines. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il a changé il est devenu si… gentil ? Oui, Malfoy est devenu gentil, non, il n'est pas devenu gentil il a juste retrouvé sa vrai nature. »

« N'est-ce pas mon ange… »_Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue._

Drago lui se contenta de grogner dans son sommeil.

« Hey, mon beau blondinet, tu sais que t'es craquant quand tu dors ? _Pensa-t-elle tout haut._

- Hein… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » _Demanda le blondinet en question se réveillant au moment où le train s'arrêtait complètement._

« Ho, moi rien… Ah si, on est arrivé faut te lever et me lâcher pour qu'on mette vite nos robes de sorcier pour ne pas être en retard. _Répondit-elle les joues légèrement roses._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Merci de me le rappeler.

- De rien Drago. »

Et ensemble, après s'être habillé ils rejoignirent le premier des carrosses tirés par des sombrals pour rejoindre le château, car en tant que préfets en chef ils devaient arriver en premier pour récupérer les emplois du temps à distribuer à toutes les années sauf aux 6ème années qui elles, devaient voir avec le professeur directeur de leur maison en fonction de leurs buses.

Arrivés à l'école, ils se dirigèrent directement dans la grande salle pour récupérer les emplois du temps puis tout en discutant ils attendirent les autres élèves qui ne tardèrent plus.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la Grande salle. Tous les élèves regardaient nos deux préfets en chef d'une façon plus qu'insistante, car lors de leur arrivée les deux nouveaux amis étaient en train de rire ensemble. Cela aurait pus paraître normal de voir deux élèves rire ensemble, mais quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malfoy la situation paraissait tout sauf ''normale''.

« Hum ! Hum ! Comme chacun a pu le remarquer cette année nos deux préfets en chef sont Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger, Je vous demande à tous de les traiter avec le respect et l'obéissance qui leur est dus. Maintenant passons à la répartition des premières années. » Déclara le Professeur McGonagall.

La répartition se passa le plus calmement possible vu que les premières années étaient pétrifiés par la peur, et que les autres élèves ne prêtaient guère attention à la cérémonie préférant toujours dévisager Hermione et Drago que la situation amusaient beaucoup et qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était ne cessant de plaisanter sur divers sujets. Puis la cérémonie prit fin et vint le moment de distribuer les horaires, nos deux préfets en chef se séparèrent sur un ''à plus tard'' banal, enfin pas si banal si on considérait qui ils étaient. Drago prit la direction de la table des Poufsouffles puis celle des Serpentards où il s'installa, après avoir fini de distribuer les emplois du temps, pour dîner. Hermione, elle, alla d'abord à la table des Serdaigles où Luna Lovegood lui adressa un sourire franc et ensuite elle arriva à la table des Gryffondors où elle finit la distribution par Harry et Ron avant de s'asseoir tranquillement pour manger.

C'est alors que Ron se décida à parler :

« Hermione on est désolé pour cet été c'est vrai qu'on t'a un peu abandonnée…

- Un peu ! _S'indigna Hermione_, Le mot est faible Ronald. _Finit-elle sur un ton amer._

- Hermione je t'en prie pardonne-nous… » supplia alors Harry.

Alors la jeune fille prit sa mine fâchée et les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, honteux. Devant leur mine dépitée elle éclata de rire avant de leur lancer :

« Bien sur que je vous pardonne, bande d'abrutis, vous êtes et serez toujours mes meilleurs amis, même si des fois votre attitude m'énerve au plus haut point.

-C'est vrai t'es plus fâchée ? _Demanda Ron_

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Alors maintenant tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu plaisantais avec la fouine tout à l'heure ? Pour nous rendre jaloux ? _L'interrogea-t-il._

-D'abord c'est Drago et pas la fouine, ensuite ce n'était nullement pour vous rendre jaloux mais tout simplement car moi est Drago on est amis. _Répondit-elle._

-Attend là Hermione t'es sûr qu'on parle du même Malfoy qui t'a maltraitée et insultée pendant 6 années ?

-Oui Ron, mais il a changé depuis tu sais.

-Alors là, laisse moi rire ! Lui changé ?!? Jamais ? Il sera toujours un sang pur vil et prétentieux !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE LUI COMME CA!!! _Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle._

-AH OUAIS ! ET DE QUEL DROIT ?!?

-TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT RONALD !!! » Et sur ce, elle partit.

Drago, lui, de son côté se demandait ce que cet imbécile de Weasley avait bien pu faire pour mettre sa nouvelle amie dans une telle rage, sans se douter que la raison de cette dispute était lui-même.

Après le départ de sa meilleure amie Harry, qui n'avait rien dit de toute la conversation, prit enfin la parole :

« Elle a raison tu sais, il a vraiment changé.

-Attend toi aussi tu t'y mets maintenant ?!

-Je ne dis que la vérité Ron et je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai pu m'en apercevoir quand j'ai passé 15 jours au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix cet été pour me reposer alors que tu étais au Terrier.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! Vous êtes tous contre moi ça sert à rien que je reste ! » Et il partit.

_« Et bien, l'année commence bien ! » _Songea Harry.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Juste merci

Et voilà comme prévu un deuxième chapitre! J'esper que ça vous plaira! Merci à tous pour vos reviews (j'ai oublier de le dire sur l'autre chapitre)

Merci à ma béta pour avoir traquer mes fautes et surtout pour nos délires qu'on se prend et que j'adore!

Vu que je sait plus si je l'ai dit et qu'on m'as poser la question: La fic contiendra en tout 14 chapitre et un épilogue. Voilà c'est tout gros bizou à tous! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Juste merci… :

Heureusement pour elle Hermione connaissait le plan du château grâce aux livres qu'elle avait lus sur le sujet et elle trouva les appartements des préfets en chef, mais à son grand déplaisir elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore le mot de passe.

« Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête pour oublier ça ! C'est bien joli de partir bouder dans sa chambre mais si on ne peut pas y entrer ça ne sert a rien ! T'avais la tête où ma pauvre Hermione ? Hum, réfléchissons à quoi pensais-je ? Je dirais plutôt à qui pensais-je… Il me semble que c'était à Drago ? Oui je pensais à lui mais pourquoi déjà ? Je crois que je me demandais à quoi ressemblait son torse… Hou là ! J'en ai de ces idées moi…Vas falloir que je me reprenne ! Bon en attendant je ne suis pas plus avancée »

Hermione après avoir fait les cent pas dans le couloir se laissa tomber dos au mur et elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder mais comme toujours à ces moments là, depuis un certain moment de l'après midi ses pensées se dirigèrent vers une jeune homme blond. Le jeune homme blond quant à lui était assis tranquillement en train de manger quand soudain, il se rendit compte que sa nouvelle amie était partie sans avoir le mot de passe de leur salle commune et qu'elle devait se trouver bloquée devant le tableau représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard qui fermait la salle en question. Alors il se leva d'un bond, se dirigea rapidement vers la table des professeurs où il murmura quelques mots au professeur McGonagall qui lui répondit elle aussi par murmure. Il sortit alors en courant de la Grande Salle se dirigeant vers le troisième étage où il était sûr de trouver Hermione. Pendant que Drago courait à travers Poudlard, notre Gryffondor aux yeux noisettes s'était relevé, avait demandé gentiment au portrait de la laisser passer lui expliquant son idiotie, mais celui-ci avait été catégorique personne n'entrait sans le mot de passe, alors elle s'était mise à lui hurler toutes sortes d'horreur. Drago arriva enfin au couloir qui précédait celui de leur salle commune, s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et il put entendre des mots qui le surprirent, enfin plutôt la personne qui les prononçait. Hermione qui d'habitude était calme et réservée hurlait un tas d'insulte au tableau qui lui répétait de se calmer, car malgré ses mots insultants il ne changerait pas d'avis et il ne la laisserait pas entrer.

« Mais tu vas me laisser entrer avant que je te déchiquette en morceaux putain de tableau !

-Je vous prie Mademoiselle de rester polie et puis vos menaces ne changeront rien vous rentrerez quand vous aurez le mot de passe.

-Fais chiez ! Et puis merde… » Sur ce, Hermione se laissa tomber dos au mur et prit son visage dans ses mains, alors que Drago quelque peu choqué par ses propos décida d'intervenir.

« Besoin d'un chevalier servant belle princesse ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je dois dire que j'en aurai bien besoin messire. Répondit elle en relevant la tête et en rentrant dans le délire de Drago.

-Alors prenez mon bras et je vous emmènerai au bout du monde.

-Je vous suivrai au bout du monde messire si vous me jurez de toujours rester à mes côtés.

-Je le jure oh douce Hermione.

-Alors allons y… »

Tous deux se mirent alors à rire comme ils n'avaient plus ri depuis une éternité.

« Sentiments nouveaux… dit Drago en redevenant sérieux.

- De quoi ? dit Hermione ne comprenant pas.

- C'est le mot de passe…

- Ah oui j'avais oublier…

- C'est pas grave.

- Oui donc…, elle se tourna vers le tableau,… Sentiments nouveaux ! » Et le tableau bascula enfin au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

Tous deux, en découvrant la salle, crurent rêver tellement tout était beau. La salle était divisée en quatre parties. Dans le fond à droite il y avait un palier avec quatre portes, la première avait un lion graver dessus, ils en déduirent que c'était la chambre d'Hermione, celle du milieu comportait une baignoire donc était logiquement la salle de bain, et pour finir la dernière avait une gravure représentant un serpent, la chambre de Drago. Ensuite dans le fond a gauche deux bureaux se faisant face avait été installés, sur chacun d'eux on avait disposé un encrier, un pot de plumes neuves et une pile de parchemins neufs, cette partie de la pièce comportait aussi un canapé et deux fauteuils disposés devant une cheminée. Dans le bord à gauche une grande table avec des chaises avaient était installées, et sur la droite se trouvait un frigo et une gazinière magiques pour pouvoir cuisiner s'ils n'avaient pas envie de manger dans la grande salle avec tout le monde.

« Bon je crois qu'on est arrivé chez nous tu ne crois pas Drago ?

-Oui, ça fait bizarre tout ça juste pour nous…

-Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ?

-Non, tu sais, je suis heureux de partager cette pièce avec toi et non avec une autre personne…

-Merci dit Hermione en rougissant légèrement

-De rien c'est sincère répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Drago…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu es naturel sans ces masques que t'imposait de porter ton père…

-Non je ne savais pas mais je te crois sur paroles, comment un ange comme toi pourrait mentir ? Hermione sourit alors. Pourquoi tu souris ?

-C'est à cause de ''l'ange''…

-Comment ça à cause de l'ange ?

-Dans le train quand tu dormais je me suis dit que tu étais mon ange blond venu pour me protéger…

-Tu sais je suis loin d'être un ange, j'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie… dit il en baissant la tête tristement.

-Tu as changé depuis et je sais que tu ne voulais pas… prononça-t-elle en lui relevant la tête pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûre ? As-tu au moins une preuve ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Au oui je suis sûre sinon je ne ferais pas ça… »

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait et Drago à son plus grand étonnement répondit à son baiser.

Puis ce baiser terminer il la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Merci Hermione… »

* * *

Reviews? 


	7. Pendaison et réconciliation

kikou me revoilou! Je sait ça fait un petit moment que j'avait pas publier, je m'en escuse fortement mais j'ai était un peu prise ces derniers temps et je vien de me rendre compte que depuis samedi j'ai 2 chapitres corigés sous la main et que nous sommes déjà vendredi (seulement depuis 2h35 mais sa compte quand même XD). Enfin c'est moi quoi toujours à oublier de faire les choses importantes! Enfin, je suis là et je poste c'est déjà ça.

Ma béta est partie en vacances jusqu'au 2 aout et elle a eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer deux chapitre samedi avant de partir, je l'en remercie d'ailleur car sinon vous auriez pas eu de suite avant son retour (la poisse quoi ).

Aller je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture...

* * *

Pendaison et réconciliation :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Drago voulant savoir la suite.

-C'est simple on pend la crémaillère ! répondit Hermione sachant bien que ce n'était pas de cela qu'il parlait.

-De quoi ?!?

-Et bien oui, on vient d'emménager donc il faut pendre la crémaillère !

-Je ne voulais pas parler de sa 'Mione !

-Je sais, mais en fait la vraie question est : veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Si je te dis que je t'aime et que j'en serai ravi tu fais quoi ? la taquina-t-il.

-Hum… je fais ça… et elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser.

-Au moins c'est clair je crois non ?

-Tout à fait mon cher !

-Et pour les autres on fait quoi ?

-Facile ! On va prendre le petit déjeuner main dans la main et une fois dans la Grande Salle on s'embrasse et je passe mon repas sur tes genoux au moins on pourra être sûr que tous le monde sera au courant d'ici la fin de la journée !

-T'avais tout prévu ou quoi ?

-Non, mais tu oublies que je ne suis pas miss je sais tout pour rien !

-Peu être mais arrête de te surnommer comme ça, ça te dévalorise !

-C'est pourtant toi qui m'a surnommée comme ça lors de notre première année !

-Je sais mais à cette époque, j'étais un parfait idiot !

-Tout à fait d'accord, même si tu restes quand même parfait !

-Arrête sinon je vais avoir les chevilles qui vont enflées !

-Fais-moi taire si tu peux m'attraper ! »

Sur ce, Hermione se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement, Drago sur ses traces, il finit par l'attraper au bout d'une demi-heure et alors pour se venger, il se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Hermione finit par mettre en route sa chaîne hi-fi magique, dernier cadeau de ses parents avant qu'ils meurent et tous deux se mirent à danser en se faisant des baisers de temps en temps. Ils finirent par se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le canapé se rapprocher et ils se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air sur celui-ci.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement et une voix dit de derrière :

« 'Mione c'est nous, Ron et moi sommes venus pour nous excuser de notre comportement. Ouvre s'il te plait !

-Deux minutes les garçons ! cria Hermione puis elle se tourna vers Malfoy et lui murmura, Tu te sens prêt à les affronter ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas et puis tu sais, Harry sait que j'ai changé nous avons passez deux semaines ensemble à l'Ordre du Phénix cet été donc ça devrait aller.

-D'accord alors je leur ouvre. Et elle alla ouvrir la porte. Voilà, entrez je vous en prie. »

Elle les fit entrer dans le salon, s'asseoir sur les fauteuils puis se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvait Drago dans les bras duquel elle se lova. Ses deux amis eurent du mal à déglutir alors elle prit la parole :

« Bien, avant que vous disiez quoi que se soit, sachez que depuis le début de la soirée Drago et moi sortons ensemble, qu'il a changé, toi-même Harry tu as eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte, qu'il me rend heureuse et que je vous pardonne tout, votre absence et nos dernières disputes où vous étiez en fautes, vraiment tout si vous respecté mon choix et que vous acceptiez Drago parmi nous, dans le cas contraire vous pouvez sortir tout de suite vous savez où est la porte…

-Nous acceptons ton choix Mione… commença Harry

-Et nous acceptons Drago car nous savons que tu ne prends aucune décision sans savoir se que tu fais… continua Ron.

-Mais surtout tu es notre meilleure amie et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur. Conclut Harry.

-Merci les amis. » Prononça Hermione dont la voix tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle se leva et alla serrer ses amis dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils étaient tous perdus dans leur retrouvaille ils entendirent une voix derrière eux dire :

« Et si on la pendait cette crémaillère maintenant ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire Drago le premier devant sa propre remarque qui n'avait aucun rapport avec se qu'il se passait et il finit par aller faire les crêpes pendant que les trois amis savouraient leur retrouvaille et tous ensemble ils mangèrent les crêpes, burent de la Bièreaubeurre et rirent de bon cœur durant toute la soirée. Vers minuit les deux garçons prirent congé pour aller se coucher laissant les deux amoureux qui partirent s'installer dans leur chambre. Mais dix minutes après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, Hermione rejoignit Drago et tous deux se glissèrent sous la couette où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre pour leur première nuit à Poudlard mais surtout leur première nuit en tant que couple…

* * *

Alors? Vous en penser quoi? Ca vous plait toujours? 

La suite Lundi ou Mardi si j'ai pas le temps lundi. Pas avant car ce week j'aurais pas le temps et surtout que j'ai un probléme au bras (j'ai mal et c'est gonflé sans raison) donc je vais voir le médecin dans la journée et suivant ce que j'ai jdevrais surment reposer mon bras et vu que c'est le droit et que je suis droitière c'est compliquer...(Là je l'utilise même si ça fait mal et que je sait que je vais surment agraver mon cas mais bon...Je suis pas quelqu'un de très raisonnable surtout quand j'ai des chapitres à poster! XD


	8. Et le bonheur commença…

Raaaaaah tout le retard que j'ai! J'avais dit que je posterai lundi ou mardi et nous voilà samedi... Mais en fait entre ma tendinite et mon frangin qui avait la bonne idée de me trainer un peu partout avec lui, bin j'ai pas eu le temps... Je m'escuse de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Voilà encore désolée du retard et bonne lecture.

* * *

Et le bonheur commença… :

Le lendemain nos deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent en pleine forme et prêt à en boucher un coin au joli petit monde de Poudlard. Chacun de leur coté (leur valise ne se trouvant pas dans la même chambre) ils enfilèrent leur uniforme obligatoire étant donné que les cours reprenaient le jour même et, main dans la main ils sortirent de leur salle commune pour aller petit déjeuner.

Dans la Grande salle tout était calme et les discussions fusaient de toute part car presque tout le monde était impatient de reprendre les cours. Une table se faisait plus bruyante que les autres, celle des Gryffondors, bien sûr c'était à celle-ci que se trouvait le célèbre Harry Potter, mais tous s'y était habitué, non ce qui provoquait tout ce bruit était le fait que depuis son arrivée celui-ci et son meilleur ami Ron Weasley abordaient un sourire radieux digne de celui-qui-en-sait-plus-que-vous-mais-ne-vous-dira-rien. Bien évidemment, les autres Gryffondors voulaient absolument savoir ce qui leur donnait ce fameux sourire mais dès qu'on leur demandait quoi que se soit sur la chose mystérieuse, ils se contentaient de sourire encore plus (si c'était possible) et de répondre :

« Vous verrez bien… »

Mais cela ne suffisait à personne, et alors que pour la énième fois on leur posa la fameuse question :

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'on verra bien ? »

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent sur leur fameuse réponse…

En effet Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger venaient de faire leur entrée main dans la main, toute personne présente, professeurs compris, cessèrent toute activité et ouvrir leur bouche en grand comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour les fixer. Pendant que plus personne ne semblait réagir, nos deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers Harry et Ron qui étaient les seuls à être encore normaux, ils les saluèrent avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards où Drago prit Hermione sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser, de préparer à déjeuner pour deux et de manger tout en donnant à Hermione de quoi se remplir le ventre par l'intermédiaire de sa propre bouche, enfin après avoir fini ils se levèrent et sortirent.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut totalement refermée que le petit monde de Poudlard reprit vie, les conversations recommencèrent de toute part mais le sujet restait le même ''le nouveau couple rêve ou réalité ? ''

Une chose était sûre on n'avait pas fini d'en parler !

Pendant que tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'eux, Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés sans qu'ils sachent vraiment pourquoi dans leur salle commune avec la ferme attention d'oublier le fait que non loin d'eux, leurs noms étaient prononcés, suivit de beaucoup de questions et que, peu à peu la nouvelle circulait dans l'école disant que les deux pires ennemis étaient devenus plus que proches.

Sans non plus se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, enfin plus précisément dans le lit d'Hermione, qui elle était très occupée à, tout en l'embrassant, déboutonner la chemise d'un certain Serpentard sur lequel elle se trouvait actuellement à califourchon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer une exploration de son torse avec sa langue le fameux Serpentard en question l'arrêta.

« Hermione, arrête je t'en prie, murmura Drago d'une voix bizarrement rauque.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant, surprise.

-C'est trop tôt tu ne crois pas, on n'est ensemble que depuis hier, on ne devrait pas brûler les étapes car avec toi, je ne veux pas d'une de ces relations d'une nuit et après c'est fini ! Hermione moi si je te veux c'est pour toute ma vie !

-Je…Tu es sérieux là ? C'est pas une blague tu es sûr ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie !

-Juste un truc…

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me pincer ?

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Je veux être sure de ne pas rêver…

-Attends, tu m'as dis toi-même, pas plus tard qu'hier que j'avais changé, et c'est toute la confiance que tu me donnes ?

-Désolé mon ange mais je t'aime déjà tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre…dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Regarde moi !et il lui releva la tête. Jamais au grand jamais je ne te quitterai Hermione Granger et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non…

-Tout simplement car si on me demande de choisir entre toi et la vie je ne pourrais pas car ma vie c'est toi ! Alors n'aie pas peur et ne cherche pas à tout faire pour que je reste avec toi car je ne compte pas partir, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi tu es ma vie et je crois que sans toi je mourrai… »

Et pour toute réponse la gryffondor ne reçut qu'un baiser accompagné du plus magistral câlin qu'elle ait jamais eu…

Et ainsi le bonheur de nos deux tourtereaux commença dans l'enceinte du majestueux château de Poudlard qui avait déjà vu de nombreux couples mais jamais aussi original que celui-ci.

Entre les cours, les devoirs, les amis et tout le reste, personne ne vit le temps passer si bien que le bal d'halloween arriva plus tôt qu'on ne l'avait imaginé mais une chose était sûre : Drago Malfoy avait bien décidé que ce soir là serait inoubliable pour une certaine personne qu'il ne nommerait pas…

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Ca vous a plu? 

Bizou à tous


	9. Juste une danse

kikoo me revoilou! je sait que sa faisait un petit (même un long) moment que j'avais pas mis de suite et je m'en escuse sincérement mais sa à été un peu la course avec la rentrée qui approché et tout le tatouin et donc je n'ai au la possibilité de poser que maintenant. Car ça fait quelque jours que j'avais le chapitre sous la main mais avec la rentrée (j'aime pas les cours mais surtout j'aime pas me levé a 5h30 pour être à l'heure pour le bus...) pis le fait qu'e j'ai était malade et donc clouer au lit le seul jour où j'avait le temps de poster sa a été un peu la galère...

M'enfin fini de raconter ma vie car on s'en fou après tout lool jvous imagine devant votre écran en lisant mon texte et vous dire "bon elle nous laisserai pas lire plutot que de raconter la life alors qu'un s'en balance comme de l'an 40" lool sa y est jpéte encore un cable quand jdit qu'on vas finir par me prendre pour une folle...

Bon alors juste une ptite chose avant de vous laisser enfin lire, ce chapitre est encore une chapitre un peu avec débordement d'effet mashmalow mais promis c'est un des derniers dès le prochain chapitre sa devient moin fleur bleue et yaura de l'action hihi j'en dit pas plus lool (et viii jss une grande sadik lool)

Voili voilou cette fois c'est tout, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Juste une danse… :

Drago avait choisi de se déguiser en vampire car il savait que c'était la créature qui plaisait le plus à Hermione malgré qu'elle n'ait jamais pu lui dire pourquoi, en tout cas elle allait être surprise… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car en réalité Hermione avait deviné son idée et juste pour l'embêter après avoir mis son vrai costume, elle se jeta un sort pour que son costume soit masqué par un costume de chasseuse de vampire. C'est donc un pieu à la main que Drago la vit descendre les escaliers de l'étage qui les séparaient vu qu'Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il parte en avant pour lui faire une ''surprise'' et on peut dire qu'il était vraiment surpris, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en prenant un air choqué. En voyant sa réaction Hermione éclata de rire en lui lançant :

« Alors Monsieur l'arroseur, on s'est fait arrosé ?

-On peut le dire ! Dis moi que c'est une blague ?!?

-Mais bien sur ! Mais c'était trop tentant de voir ta réaction ! Attends une seconde, **Finite incantatum !** »

Sur ce son faux costume disparu pour laisser place à une robe rouge avec des paillettes avec un magnifique ensemble ailes et queue de diablesse et son pieu se transforma en un trident noir. Et là Drago ne pu dire qu'une chose :

« Wahoo !

-Ca te plait ?

-Ouais et pas qu'un peu tu es magnifiquement sublime !Wahoo !

-Merci, mais maintenant arrête ou je vais rougir et je ne ressemblerai plus qu'à une tomate !

-Promis, de toute façon même en tomate tu seras toujours parfaite à mes yeux !

-Oh arrête, et puis d'abord toi aussi tu es parfait ! J'adore ton costume noir avec la cape à la Dracula, les longues canines et le Rosario autour du cou j'adore ! C'est comment dire… tout simplement sexy !

-…

-Bon tu viens on y va ? J'ai bien envie de rendre toutes les filles jalouses car j'ai le plus beau cavalier !

-D'accord ! Et moi je rendrai les garçons jaloux ! »

Sur ce elle l'embrassa, lui prit le bras et ils se rendirent vers la Grande salle où beaucoup de couple dansaient déjà, mais dès qu'ils entrèrent tout s'arrêta comme la première fois qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble. Mais ils oublièrent tout alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait. Il s'agissait d'un slow, il s'agissait de ''si je n'étais pas sortie'' de Vitaa, Drago ne le savait pas mais il aimait bien les premières notes alors il demanda à Hermione si elle voulait danser ce qu'elle accepta et tout deux se mirent à bouger au son de la musique tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, ils vivaient un instant magique, tous leur souvenirs communs, même les mauvais leur revinrent en mémoire, ces paroles étaient proche de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, si bien qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'en fait ils s'étaient toujours aimé… La chanson finit trop vite à leur goût mais alors que les dernières notes arrivaient, ils s'embrassèrent pour partager cet amour qui les enveloppait, c'était si magique que toute la salle les applaudit. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls alors sans un mot ils sortirent faire un tour dans le parc. Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main depuis 10 minutes, Hermione prit la parole :

« Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Mais bien sûr quelle question !

-Non, mais je veux dire est-ce que tu m'aimes comme ça pour l'instant, ou m'aimes tu pour toujours ?

-Hermione Jane Granger, sache que je t'aime pour l'éternité car tu vois même si un jour mon cœur s'arrête de battre mon âme elle t'aimera toujours ! Je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi quoi qu'il arrive !

-Merci…

-De quoi ?

-D'être là, tout simplement…

-Alors merci à toi aussi !

-Pourquoi ?

-D'être aussi là, tout simplement !

-Je t'aime !

-Pas autant que moi !

-Pas vrai c'est moi qui t'aime le plus que toi tu m'aimes !

-Disons qu'on s'aime autant alors…

-Oui !

-J'aime bien quand on joue les gamins en se chamaillant !

-Moi aussi ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons autre chose à faire !

-Ah bon quoi ?

-Viens tu vas voir !

-Mais voir quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il en la suivant.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'on passe une soirée inoubliable ?

-Et bien, si mais pour moi si tu es là c'est déjà parfait !

-Suis moi tu verras ce sera encore mieux !

-Mais que me caches tu ?

-Viens c'est tout !

-OK je viens ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans... leur salle commune ! Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Voilà ce que se demandait Drago. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser plus de questions Hermione l'entraîna vers la chambre, là tout avait changer, le lit avait revêtit des draps de soie d'un rose pâle avec des pétales de rose se baladant par-ci par-là, à plusieurs endroits de la pièce des bougies parfumées à la fraise brûlée imbibait la pièce d'un agréable parfum. C'était magique et Drago ne pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi tout était si beau.

« C'est pour toi mais aussi pour çà… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle l'embrassa et le guida jusqu'au lit, là elle s'allongea doucement l'entraînant avec elle avec toute la délicatesse quelle pouvait, elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

« Tu es sûre Hermione ?

-Oui je suis sûre Drago, je t'aime et tu m'aimes et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte…

-Alors d'accord je ferai tout pour que tout se passe bien et que tu en gardes un merveilleux souvenir…

-Tu es là et c'est l'essentiel…

-Merci !

-Chut … » murmura t'elle avant de l'embrassait à nouveau.

Ils firent l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour tout le long de cette nuit qui resterait inoubliable pour les deux amants…

* * *

Alors qu'es-ce que vous en penser? Trop fleur bleue pleine de guimauve hein?

Bon bin je vous fait de gros zoubi et jvous retrouve au prochain chapitre et jesper sur mes autres fics aussi (bon d'accor c'est toute des Drarry mais c'est pas une raison lool). Notament la nouvelle que je commence et que je mettrait en ligne demain (enfin too à l'heure vu que C minuit passer une fois de plus) qui est un Drarry de plus mais plutôt spécial surtout que le drarry arriveras plutôt tard dans la fic (je sais pas encore combient de chapitre auras la fic) et dont le résumer ne laisse rien voir. Juger par vous même: Que se passe t'il quand la soeur jumelle de Drago Malfoy débarque à Poudlard bien décider à chambouler le petit monde de se dernier. Mais que voulez-vous on à beau être soit même un Malfoy, on ne provoque pas une Malfoy impunément...

Et voilà cette fois c'est fini, rdv au prochain chapitre qui arrivera je sait pas quand car avec la rentrée je suis serrer dans le temps (plein de devoir en pas beaucoup de temps arrivant tard le soir ayant la fatigue d'être lever tôt) donc merci de votre compréhension et de votre patience et pis bonne chance et plein de compation pour tout ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi...

Gros Zoubi à tous.


	10. Un réveil brutal

kikoo me revoilou enfin! Je sait que sa fait un petit moment que j'avais rien poster mais le temps m'a vraiment manqué, merci qui pour ce manque de temps? Les cours bien sûr! Je suis de tout coeur avec tous ceux qui comme moi subissent les cours et les devoirs qui vous prennent tous votre temps! M'enfin c'est la vie comme on dit. Enfin en vacances mais déjà plus pour longtemps, une semaine pour terminer la tonne de boulot que j'avait! Du coup plus que 5 jours de repos... C'est chiant tout ça lool!

Bon aller j'arrête 3615 my lyfe lool, alors bin voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre un peu moin guimauve que les précédents, un Drago qui ce prend des coups une Hermione qui casse tout, enfin j'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture...

* * *

Un réveil brutal… :

Le jour s'était levé depuis bien longtemps quand Hermione et Drago ouvrirent enfin les yeux mais que voulez-vous s'aimer pleinement, totalement, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie !

« Bien dormi ma princesse ?

-Oui mon ange et toi ?

-Parfaitement car tu étais là tout contre moi.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

-Merci…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vécu grâce à toi une première fois magique.

-Tu sais pour moi aussi cela été magique car tu vois tu es la première à qui je fais l'amour, que j'aime et je compte bien que tu restes la seule pour toujours !

-Moi aussi je compte bien maintenant que je t'ai je te garde !

-Ah ouais tu le prends comme ça ! dit il en rigolant.

-Ouais ! Parfaitement ! Oh et puis prend ça ! » Répondit-elle en riant et en lui donnant un coup d'oreiller.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils descendirent aux cuisines pour déjeuner. Plus tard ils se baladèrent autour du lac où il croisèrent Harry et Ron qui les saluèrent, Harry avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs et quand Hermione lui demanda pourquoi, c'est Ron qui lui répondit qu'il s'était remis avec Ginny alors que le concerné se contentait de sourire béatement, après avoir bien ri nos deux amoureux rentrèrent, ils mangèrent et ils passèrent l'après-midi en tête-à-tête au lit.

Après avoir pris un bain ensemble, ils s'endormirent enlacés, demain ils avaient cours après tout. Malheureusement étant dans deux maisons différentes ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours l'après-midi, donc pendant qu'Hermione allait en défense contre les forces du mal, Drago se rendit en Divination mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir du cinquième étage quelqu'un l'attrapa et le jeta avec force dans une salle de classe vide. Quand il releva la tête il put voir la personne qui l'avait dérangé. Il aurait du s'en douter, tout était trop beau…

« Tu me déçois beaucoup mon fils ! Déclara froidement Lucius Malfoy.

-Et pourquoi donc père ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement avant de se prendre une belle baffe.

-Trêve d'insolence ! Je suis ici pour savoir depuis quand un Malfoy ose toucher à une sang de bourbe ?

-Depuis qu'un Malfoy aime et qu'il désapprouve les idées du gros bouffon complètement fou à lier du nom de Voldemort ! Cette fois-ci il se reçut un coup de poing qui lui cassa au moins deux côtes.

-ON N'INSULTE PAS LE MAITRE !!! ET ON NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !!! MAIS SURTOUT UN MALFOY NE RESSENT PAS DE SENTIMENTS SURTOUT ENVERS UNE SALE SANG DE BOURBE !!! Hurla Lucius hors de lui.

-D'abord c'est Hermione et ensuite je fais ce que je veux ! Et un tibia cassé, un !

-Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Reprit-il sur un ton plus calme. Et si tu ne quittes pas cette sang de bourbe je la tue. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Continua-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

-Ne touchez pas à Hermione ! Cria Drago au comble du désespoir.

-Je n'y toucherai pas si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. C'est simple : soit tu la quittes soit elle meurt compris ?

-Oui père…

-Bien à bientôt fils, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, sache que j'ai des yeux partout ! » Sur ce Lucius partit après avoir soigné son fils d'un simple sort ne voulant pas laisser de trace de son passage. Drago, lui resta près de 3 heures meurtri sur le sol, Hermione devait être rentrée depuis au moins une heure, elle devait s'inquiéter mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller la voir et de lui dire que tout était fini, non, pas après ce week-end…

Mais sachant qu'elle finirait bien par le retrouver à un moment ou à un autre alors autant le faire le plus tôt possible même s'il avait mal, il ravala ses larmes, elle ne devait pas mourir, plutôt souffrir et la faire souffrir que de la voir mourir.

Alors d'un pas traînant il se dirigea vers leur salle commune, quand le tableau bascula elle se précipita vers lui.

«Drago ! J'ai eu peur ne te voyant pas arriver j'allais venir te chercher !

-Hermione assis toi il faut que je te parle…

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu as l'air bizarre…

-Hermione j'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui et je me suis rendu compte que nous deux c'était impossible, trop de choses nous séparent…

-Non ! Drago arrête tais toi ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Je sais ce que je dis Hermione, je suis désolé, mais nous deux c'est terminé…

-…les larmes coulaient sur ses joues elle avait mal tellement mal, il lui avait menti, après tout elle n'était qu'un coup de plus…

-Hermione ! Dis quelque chose !

-PUTAIN MALFOY, T'ES QU'UN CONARD ! TU ME DEGOUTE ! DISPARAIT DE MA VIE JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS Te VOIR ! JE TE DETESTE !!! » Sur ce elle partie en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle mit la musique de sa chaîne hifi magique a fond.

Elle avait mal, putain comment pouvait-on avoir si mal ? Elle prit tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main pour y lancer à travers la pièce, puis ce fut le tour d'un verre de se briser, alors elle s'arrêta, s'écroula sur le sol noyée par son chagrin, et elle le vit ce morceau de verre qui brillait sur le sol, il l'attirait alors elle le ramassa, s'assit sur le sol, elle était bien décidée… Elle se mit debout face au mur, après tout il devait savoir pourquoi, elle ne réfléchit plus, appuya le morceau de verre sur son poignet et elle l'entailla le plus profondément possible et elle se mit à écrire sur le mur, une fois le message fini elle regarda son œuvre et elle sourit tristement, une première goutte de sang tomba alors au sol, sa tête commençait à tourner… Dans le salon Drago écoutait tristement la musique qui hurlait dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle avait mal il en était sûr, quand la goutte de sang de celle-ci toucha le sol il se sentit mal d'un coup, et quand celle ci s'écroula inconsciente sur le sol, une vive douleur lui prit au cœur, alors il su, elle allait très mal… Oubliant sa propre douleur il défonça la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, il la vit alors, là, baignant dans son sang, une seule question revenait dans sa tête à ce moment précis ''Pourquoi ?'', et sans savoir pour quelle raison il releva la tête et il le vit en gros sur le mur en lettre rouge : « Je t'aime ».

Même si tout se bousculait dans sa tête il arracha un bout de drap du lit, le serra autour du poignet de sa bien aimé, la prit dans ses bras et couru à l'infirmerie bousculant les élèves qui sortaient à peine de cours sans s'excuser malgré leurs cris et injures, une seule chose comptait : la sauver à tout prix !

* * *

Alors ça vous à plus? Review?

A bientôt (j'esper rapidement) pour le prochain chapitre, mais je peut pas vous dire quand car ma merveilleuse beta est en fac de médecine donc elle a beaucoup de travail et pas beaucoup de temps pour corriger mes fics, et je ne peut la voir qu'une fois par semaine sur msn donc voilà, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre gros zoubis à tous!


	11. A deux rien n'est impossible

Kikoo tous le monde, je suis désolé du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour publier cette suite mais bon déjà j'ai eu des problèmes personnels et un emploi du temps très chargé, mais ce n'est pas tout, ma béta qui fait des études compliqués à était beaucoup prise puis elle n'est pas très fan des dramione préférent les drarry. Donc ce chapitre dormais gentiment sur mon ordi alors je me suis dit allons le posté mes pauvres lecteurs doivent s'impatienter depuis le temps.

Donc voici le nouveau chapitre ainsi qu'une annonce je recherche une béta juste pour mes dramiones enfin celui-ci et sa saison 2 car c'est le seul dramione que j'ai.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé donc je m'escuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographe qu'y s'y trouve.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous mes gentils lecteurs patient qui ne m'ont pas (ce qui me soulage :3) envoyé de MP me menaçant de mille suplice si ils n'avaient pas la suite :3

Je vous laisse lire :3

A deux rien n'est impossible... :

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux elle fut éblouit par du blanc, en effet tout était blanc autour d'elle, enfin tout ce que ses yeux encore à demi-clos et peu habituer purent voir. Mais où se trouvait-elle ? Es que c'est ça le paradis ? Pour mieux distinguait son environnement elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et là elle comprit que non, ce n'était pas le paradis, mais l'infirmerie, elle aurait reconnu sur mille ses rideaux, murs et son plafond blanc. Si elle avait précédemment était éblouit c'est car un magnifique soleil montrait ses rayons à travers la vitre et se reflétait sur le blanc qui dominait l'infirmerie. Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir, alors l'infirmière, attirait par le bruit de grincement du lit, montra le bout de son nez :

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillez Mademoiselle Granger ! Et c'est un véritable soulagement, nous commencions à nous inquiéter !

-Qu'est que je vais ici ?

-Vous avez fait une tentative de suicide !

-Non, mais ça je sais ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment je suis arrivée ici !

-C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui vous a trouvée inconsciente baignant dans votre sang, alors il vous a emmenée ici où vous êtes depuis deux semaines. Il c'est beaucoup inquiété vous savez!

-Ne vous moquer pas de moi ! Ce sale con s'inquiété pour moi ! Impossible !

-Ne croyez pas cela Miss, la preuve si je ne l'obligé pas à aller dormir au moins tous les deux jours, comme aujourd'hui justement, il resterait à vous veillez 24h sur 24 sans intermédiaire !

-Vous me le jurez ?

-Bien sur ! D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tardait à arriver !

-Je vous en pris ne le laissait pas m'approcher ! Je ne veux pas le voir...soupira Hermione d'une voix triste.

-Bien, mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous vous êtes fait ça... Répondit l'infirmière en montrant ses poignets avec désolation.

-Je vous promets !

-Bien alors je...Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'on taquait à la porte. Attendez-moi, je vais voir mais surtout ne faites pas de bruit !

-Promis ! L'infirmière disparut derrière les rideaux mais Hermione put l'entendre parler.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy mais vous ne pourrez pas rester près de Miss Granger aujourd'hui !

-Mais Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez promis ! Répondit la voix d'un Drago qui semblait désespérait si bien que le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

-Je dois lui faire passée des examens ! Comme vous savez cela fait maintenant deux semaines que son état n'a pas bougé et cela est préoccupant, je préfère m'assurais que tout vas bien. Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bien, alors dites-moi au moins quand je pourrai revenir, je vous en pris !

-Je vous promets de vous faire appelez dès l'instant où vous pourrez la voir !

-D'accord, et encore merci de l'avoir sauvé, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle... Répondit un Drago en larmes.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sure qu'elle se réveillera bientôt et que vous pourrez vous retrouvez tous les deux !

-Merci...

-Mais de rien c'est mon métier !

-Au revoir alors, et à bientôt.

-Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy. »

L'infirmière réapparut alors près du lit d'Hermione, qui ne savait plus quoi pensé. L'infirmière lui rappela alors sa promesse et elle lui raconta tous ce qui c'était passé 15 jours auparavant, non sans verser plusieurs larmes. Une fois qu'elle eut fini l'infirmière ne put s'empêchait de lui dire ceci :

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si ça un rapport avec ce que vous a dit Drago, mais il y a deux semaines exactement Lucius Malfoy c'est échappé d'Azkaban, et je suis sure que bon nombre de Serpentard doivent s'être fait une joie de lui donner un rapport de tous les faits et geste de son fils...

-Quoi !!

-Vous avez bien entendu Miss...

-Madame ?

-Oui ?

-Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ?

-Vu que j'ai pu constater que vous êtes en bonne santé tout de suite si vous voulez !

-Et savez vous où se trouve Drago ?

-Sûrement dans vos appartements, il n'en sort que pour venir ici, le professeur McGonagall est d'accord.

-Merci encore !

-De rien Miss ! Aller dépêchez-vous, il vous attend ! »

Hermione sortit en courant de l'infirmerie, voulant absolument retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. Drago lui se morfondait, à cause de lui la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait dans le coma et il ne pouvait rien y faire, pire son état devenait préoccupant. Il voulait la revoir, il prier le ciel pour qu'on vienne enfin lui dire qu'il pouvait retourner à son chevet, alors dès que le portrait de l'entrée s'ouvrit, il sauta sur ses pieds prêt à partir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva face à Hermione, il se figea tout en la dévisageant n'arrivant pas à se dire que c'était vraiment elle il ne sut que dire en bégayant :

« Her...Her...Hermione... c'est...c'est...bien...bien...toi !

-Mais oui bêta c'est moi !

-Co...co...comment ?

-Je me suis réveillée ce matin...

-Je suis si heureux...murmura t'il les yeux brillant de larmes. Alors Hermione ne pouvant plus tenir se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est qui ta pris ? Attend laisse moi deviner... Elle prit une moue de réflexion. Je dirais que ton père a apprit pour nous deux et qu'il a trouvé moyen de te faire du chantage pour que tu me quitte...

-Comment tu as deviné ?

- Que veux-tu on n'est pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis un siècle pour rien ! Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir quel est ce fameux moyen de pression...

-Tu n'a pas devinait !! S'étonna un Drago mi-amusé mi-outré.

-Bin non...Répondit elle honteuse. Mais je t'ordonne de me le dire Drago Malfoy !

-Devine...A quoi je tiens le plus à ton avis ?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas...Ton ours en peluche ?

-Mais non princesse ! C'est à toi que je tiens le plus !

-Ce qui voudrait dire que...

-Mon père ma dit que si je ne lui obéissais pas il te tuerait ! Alors Hermione s'écarta de lui pour lui faire face.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre ?

-Si, mais tu sais mon père est imprévisible et plus fort qu'on ne le croit, il me fait peur...

-Je vais te dire quelque chose Drago, Lucius Malfoy a un point faible !

-Je peu savoir ce que c'est ?

-Il est seul !

-Mais non ! Il est entouré de mangemort, sans compté qu'il y a aussi Voldemort !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais Drago la plus grande force n'est pas le nombre !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-La plus grande force est l'amour ! Hors Lucius Malfoy, les mangemort et Voldemort n'ont jamais et n'aimerons jamais, c'est ce qui les rend eux, même qu'ils soient des milliers ou pas, plus faible que nous deux !

-Je crois que je comprends !

-C'est bien petit Drago devient intelligent ! dit elle amusée.

-Tu as fini de te moquer de moi oui ! Répondit il en se mettant à la chatouillé.

-D'accord promis j'arrête ! se contenta de dire une Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

-Bien, alors j'arrête aussi !

-Je t'aime Drago, Hermione se lova dans ses bras, Tu sais la guerre est proche...Mais je n'ai pas peur car nous sommes deux, et à deux rien n'est impossible... »

* * *

Alors? C'est comment?

Quelqu'un veut bien être ma béta?

/yeux de chat potté/ review?


End file.
